bioprinting_potential_benefits_and_issuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Printing's Potential Benefits and Issues Wiki
Description This is an research wiki about Bio-Printing's potential benefits and issues. Written by Bailey Gibson from George Mason University. Introduction In the worlds of science fiction there is many examples of futuristic medicine, from tiny nanobots fixing us from the inside out, to growing new organs to replace the old and ineffective ones. Most likely Sci-Fi fans and writers would have never guessed that we are beginning the process to not grow, but print new tissues and organs. This process is known as bioprinting, and it is still a relatively new advancement in technology. Everyone knows that printing has been around since the original printing press of the renaissance, but the more modern printer is the common laser or inkjet printers everyone has in their own home. There are also the newer and recently much more popular 3D printers that can print objects that are sent through the computer and communicated to the printer which then creates the object. Bioprinting can be a mix of both the common inkjet or laser printer, and the 3D printer. There seem to be both many benefits and many possible ethical and legal issues associated with this up and coming technology. This research paper will cover the background, current use, legal and security issues, social and ethical issues, and the future use of bioprinting. It is still in the early stages, but bioprinting receives lots of research and funding daily and will most likely be an important part of technology and medicine in the near future if its benefits can be proved, and its issues can be resolved. Background Before Bioprinting was ever considered there was its predecessor, 3D printing. This type of printing was first developed in 1983 when a man named Charles Hull invented stereolithography, which was the ability for a computer to send a file for a certain triangular-faced shape to a nozzle and laser system that would solidify a polymer compound to produce a 3D object matching the file the computer sent (Harris, 2014). However, this material was not very sturdy so it would soon be replaced in the nineties with nanocomposites which were materials made out of powdered plastics and metals that could create much more sturdy and practical objects (Harris, 2014). Soon Bioprinting becomes a reality in 1999 when a synthetic scaffold of a human bladder that was transplanted into a patient was created by the Wake Forest Institute of Regenerative Medicine (Harris, 2014). The same institute would create a functioning kidney using a “bio ink” that replicated functioning kidney tissue in 2002 (Whitaker, 2015). This kidney was just a prototype how ever because it was not made with living tissue, but it helps to provide a basis for creating a real one in the future (Whitaker, 2015). A more recent development was the creation of the worlds first fully 3D bio-printed liver tissue made out of living cells made by Organovo in 2013 (Whitaker, 2015). Current Use Currently there are three main ways to conduct Bioprinting: Laser-Based (which uses a laser to transfer calls from a platform to a collector to create the 3D object), Inkjet-Based (dispersing droplets of a suspension of cells through an inkjet printer to create an object), and Extrusion-Based (which dispenses filaments made of tightly wound up cells or cell-friendly structure to be layered and create the 3D structure) (Bertassoni, 2015). One of bioprinting’s main uses currently is in orthopedics, using a printer to make replacement hips, knees, and jaws to replace those that are not functional anymore (Whitaker, 2015). Recently the most important development in bioprinting is the beginning of functional blood capillaries and vessels, which are crucial to the oxygen supply of the 3D bio-printed tissues (Bertassoni, 2015). There have also been large developments in creating artificial skin, cartilage, and tracheas; scientists are also close to creating other parts including bones and bone tissue, parts of the ear, and heart valves (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). Security and Legal Issues Tissue and organ printing is still very much in its infancy, but if governments were to put more regulations on the testing or artificial organs and tissues that would easily pose huge challenges to the future development of these structures (Harbaugh, 2015). Bioprinting is developing faster than the legal system can keep up with it, so it is crucial for when bioprinting gets to a more practical stage, the government must regulate properly without overregulating it in the research stage (Harbaugh, 2015). The most common fear of bioprinting is the legal regulations on commercialization and ownership of the biotechnology (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). It is a question of who will own the new organ or tissue; the manufacturer, the designer, the physician, or the recipient (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). Another legal issue can be the failure of the organ, and whether the receiver will, or can sue the individual or group responsible for the failure (Harbaugh, 2015). There are more legal issues than security issues but the main security issue is the possibility of a hacker getting into a bioprinter connected to the internet and cause the tissue or organ to have a fine, and unnoticeable error that could have possible, or even deadly consequences (“Cybersecurity Risks,” 2016). Social and Ethical Issues One of the most pressing social issues is the social stratification of bioprinting (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). Meaning that those who get these new organs soonest will be the middle to upper case because they can pay to get the organ now rather than the old system of transplants that is based on who gets the organ is who needs it the most (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). So, then the poorer and potentially more urgent patients with a lower-class rating may be in trouble then they used to be if the main source of transplant organs switches from real humans to bioprinting (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). An important ethical situation resulting from bioprinting is the testing of these new tissues and organs on people for the first time (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). There is possibility of organ or tissue migration, dislodgement or failure, irreversible side effects like teratoma, cancer, and perhaps other unknown side effects of the bioprinted organ or tissue on the recipients (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). Another common ethical issue associated with this bioprinting of new organs and tissues is the fear from many that we are “playing god” (Lewis, 2017). These concerns are important to those who are religious and/or have a less scientific ideology, and could cause protesting and even rioting at certain facilities similar to abortion’s ethical reactions (Lewis, 2017). Future Use One of the most pressing social issues is the social stratification of bioprinting (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). Meaning that those who get these new organs soonest will be the middle to upper case because they can pay to get the organ now rather than the old system of transplants that is based on who gets the organ is who needs it the most (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). So, then the poorer and potentially more urgent patients with a lower-class rating may be in trouble then they used to be if the main source of transplant organs switches from real humans to bioprinting (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). An important ethical situation resulting from bioprinting is the testing of these new tissues and organs on people for the first time (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). There is possibility of organ or tissue migration, dislodgement or failure, irreversible side effects like teratoma, cancer, and perhaps other unknown side effects of the bioprinted organ or tissue on the recipients (Vermeulen, Haddow, Seymour, Faulkner-Jones, Shu, 2017). Another common ethical issue associated with this bioprinting of new organs and tissues is the fear from many that we are “playing god” (Lewis, 2017). These concerns are important to those who are religious and/or have a less scientific ideology, and could cause protesting and even rioting at certain facilities similar to abortion’s ethical reactions (Lewis, 2017). Conclusion There seem to be many more sources that are pro bioprinting than not, but it is crucial to look at both sides of this recent technology. Bioprinting seems to have a lot of promise even though it is still in its infancy, and there will definitely be more testing, researching and funding towards the effort of improving it. For example, the popular cosmetic company L’Oréal ''provides massive amounts of money to scientists in France so they can develop artificial skin to test their products on since Europe has banned animal testing (Lewis, 2017). Hopefully this technology will be become common place in the future, the government will be able to place regulations on bioprinting for the better not worse, and society accepts this advancement with open arms. If scientists really do make artificial working organs a reality, thousands of lives could be saved or at least extended. The ethically unpopular practice of animal testing could also easily be abolished. Both technologists and scientists will work to together to continue to make bioprinting better and better, so hopefully the world will receive all the benefits of bioprinting with little to no legal, social, security, or ethical issues. References Bertassoni, L. E. (2015, 04). Bioprinting of human organs. Australasian Science, 36'', 34-35. Retrieved from https://search-proquest- com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/1673959237?accountid=14541 Scientifically themed magazine that gives a detailed, yet easy to understand summary of the current progress of bioprinting. Defines the three different kinds of bioprinting; inkjet-based, extrusion-based, and laser-based. Describes the need for transplant organs, and how bioprinted organs could help those in need. Tells how bioprinting process is going well but is a long way off from being used practically. Predicts that creating bioprinted hollow organs is the next step towards more complicated ones. Cybersecurity Risks in 3D Printing.(2016). Retrieved from https://www.helpnetsecurity.com/2016/07/13/3d-printing-risks/ Website article explaining the security risks involved with 3D printing. Explains that the greatest security risk for 3D printing is the possibility of a hacker getting into a printer connected to the internet. They could easily mess up a part of the code about to be printed and create a fine, yet unnoticeable mistake. This mistake can easily cause the produced item to fail during its intended use. The author explains the best way to prevent this is to make sure the 3D printer can access the code without the internet and to make sure it is never connected to the internet while an object is being printed. Harbaugh, J. T. (2015). Do you own your 3D bioprinted body? analyzing property issues at the intersection of digital information and biology.'' American Journal of Law and Medicine, 41''(1), 167-189. Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/1690000185?accountid=14541 This scholarly journal is one almost entirely based on the legal history and future legal implications of bioprinting. It starts off a short summary of what bioprinting is, and how it works. Then it gives a short history of bioprinting and how it was developed. For most of the journal it describes certain legal cases or situations that are important to the development of bioprinting. Lastly it describes possible future legal implications and how to prevent them. Harris, W. (2013). How 3-D Bioprinting Works. Retrieved from http://health.howstuffworks.com/medicine/modern-technology/3-d-bioprinting1.htm This is a website describing almost every important aspect of bioprinting. It starts off with the highlights of important historical contributions towards 3D printing. Then it explains the important components of a bioprinter and what they do. After than it goes into the detail of how the bioprinter works. Later it describes the possible uses for bioprinted tissues and organs. Lewis, T. (2017, Jul 30). Could 3D printing solve the organ transplant shortage?'' The Observer'' Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/1924451950?accountid=14541 A more recent newspaper article on bioprinting. Explains about many companies’ involvement in bioprinting research. Speculates on benefits of possible future developments in bioprinting tissues and organs. Focuses on benefits of reducing animal testing and transplantation. Briefly covers common ethical issues associated with bioprinting. Vermeulen, N., Haddow, G., Seymour, T., Faulkner-Jones, A., & Shu, W. (2017). 3D bioprint me: A socioethical view of bioprinting human organs and tissues.Journal of Medical Ethics, 43(9), 618. doi:http://dx.doi.org.mutex.gmu.edu/10.1136/medethics-2015-103347 This scholarly journal goes into depth about the social, legal, and ethical issues involved in bioprinting. It first gives a short summary of what bioprinting is and how it works. It then acknowledges some of the short term and long-term benefits of bioprinting. After it goes into detail about how bioprinting’s main social issue is social stratification. Then journal goes into multiple ethical issues. Lastly the article covers many legal issues involved in bioprinting. Whitaker, M. (2015). The history of 3D printing in healthcare. Retrieved from http://publishing.rcseng.ac.uk/doi/abs/10.1308/147363514X13990346756481 Scholarly journal that provides a large portion of the history of bioprinting from the 1980s till 2014. It starts with explaining the first 3D printing invented by Charles Hull in 1983. Then it goes into the first bioprinted tissues and organs made by the Wake Forest Institute. Explains about how early bioprinting was mostly scaffolds but is development much farther then that. Tells how much of the modern practical bioprinting has been used in implants and prosthetics. Lastly tells of some of the most modern bioprinting has tried to create living tissues and possibly soon working organs. Category:Browse